The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Sweet Gino’. Its market class is PLT/364.
Parentage: The new cultivar is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented internal breeding line identified only as ‘04081-1’, and the pollen parent, an unnamed, unpatented internal breeding line identified as ‘04094-1’, during the spring of 2008. Both parents are developed and owned by the inventor and were never commercially released or assigned variety names and are only identified by the aforementioned breeding codes. Said cross was performed by the inventor at a commercial greenhouse in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands during the spring of 2008. After approximately one and a half years of evaluation, the new cultivar was selected in autumn of 2009 due to its attractive flower presentation and glossiness of the foliage. The new cultivar was given the breeder denomination ‘Sweet Gino’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘Sweet Gino’, by way of tissue culture, was first performed in the autumn of 2009 at a commercial laboratory in Honselersdijk, the Netherlands. Successive generations so produced have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.